


[DE]Sea Rover05

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 严重警告：双性!花，嫁给年迈的老国王当王后，丹总是海盗，扮作来使，qj了小王后，还打算要拐走。05 存档





	[DE]Sea Rover05

05

　　天亮过后的第二天，Eduardo忍着全身的骨头仿佛被碾碎的疼痛，颤着两条瘦弱的腿，自己给自己换好了衣服。

　　他的情夫早在凌晨就离开了。不知道从什么时候开始，小王后习惯了Daniel的体温，骤然失去时还会半梦半醒地挽留，Daniel把这个当作Eduardo舍不得自己的证明。

　　女仆们在得到允许后进入到了帐篷里，Eduardo机械地任由她们摆弄，每根头发都被打理得优雅服帖，斗篷领口上一圈黑色的绒毛把小王后的脸蛋衬得白皙精致，繁琐累赘的装饰压得Eduardo几近寸步难行，好像生怕别人看不出他是个漂亮花瓶似的，他们甚至给他的马都打上了黄金做的蹄钉。

　　其实Eduardo并不明白为什么要这么隆重地打扮自己，直到出来过后，他看到了等在帐篷前的Alex Saverin。

　　忽然之间，Eduardo似乎觉得时间倒流，自己高大英俊的哥哥站在一匹名贵的纯种马前，等着将他抱到马背上去，他可以绕着城堡转圈圈，也可以穿过幽深的树林，最后躺在一棵巨大的树冠上，阳光透过茂密树叶的缝隙洒进来，他仰着脸接受那些斑驳的影子。

　　Eduardo感受不到自己是踩在地面上，他的脚步像是陷进绵软的云朵里，满心雀跃地来到大哥的面前，却看到了Alex紧皱的眉头和凝重的表情。

　　小王后定在了原地，跟Saverin家大王子只有不到一尺的距离，可那些从对方身上传来的冰冷几乎要把Eduardo冻僵。

　　他不明白。

　　“Alex？”

　　一直以来都是骄傲的小王子只敢这样怯生生地喊自己的哥哥，他从幻想里醒了过来，他再也不是Saverin王室里那个最不可一世的幺子了。

　　和他不尽相同的棕色眼睛里蕴藏着一丝凌厉和寒意，Eduardo不知道自己做错了什么，但还是像以前那样乖乖地把脑袋垂下，等待来自大哥严肃的问责。

　　但Alex没有开口，只是悄悄地捏紧了拳头，再一言不发把幺弟抱上马背。

　　“Your majesty.”

　　他这样称呼自己的同胞弟弟，直接地伤害到了他的Dudu。

　　小王后怔愣着坐在马上，居高临下地望向Alex，眼底的甜蜜都变质成为苦涩和委屈。

　　等Eduardo骑着马缓慢地离开过后，Alex才深深地吐出一口气。

　　他不知道自己是怎么忍住没有向Eduardo发难的，明明胸腔里的愤怒已经快把自己的心脏烤融化，从鼻腔呼出来的空气都跟着了火似的。

　　一想到本来乖巧懂事的弟弟可能把他们的国家推进一个丑闻里，Alex就克制不住地掌心发冷，脊柱如同被雷电劈中的僵直。

　　他们家的小Dudu会使得整个王室蒙羞。

　　Alex痛苦地闭上眼睛。

　　他是Saverin王室最大的王子，也是第一顺位的继承人。一周之前这个国家的国王出于礼节，又或者是碍于Eduardo国家的势力，派人写了一封信去通报小王子的情况，并且邀请他们前往来打猎。

　　Alex本来不想来，因为他在生气，这股气从Eduardo嫁过来之后就没消过。

　　当时他对于父亲将Dudu嫁去邻国的决定感到非常难以接受。他的弟弟有着这个世界上最聪明的小脑袋瓜，五岁就能在棋盘上赢过他们家的所有人，没有人有资格能这么随便地卖掉他，而仅仅只为了换取那一丁点财富和所谓的友好关系。

　　Alex试图阻止幺弟登上那艘黄金打造成的婚船，但最后依然没办法扭转局势，原本对Dudu疼爱有加的父亲完全像变了一个人。

　　可能一直以来Eduardo都被视为王室的异类和耻辱，即使Dudu那么乖那么听话，也没办法弥补身体上的缺陷。

　　但说到底，Alex气恼的对象也不是Dudu，相反，他是最心疼Eduardo的之一。Sandra每天夜里都在为了自己的小儿子哭泣，Alex需要过来看望Eduardo，带回幺弟的消息，好让母亲安心。

　　所以他一路疾驰过来，跑坏了两三匹马，赶在了老国王这边出发的头一天晚上到达。

　　因为很晚了，仆从告知国王和王后早已睡下，Alex了然地点点头，撇开他们准备自己走到最边缘的那顶帐篷暂时安顿，却在路过其中一顶时发现了异样。

　　角落的缝隙里横七竖八地睡了一个侍卫，看上去像是被打晕了，明亮的篷布内映出两个模糊的人影，有一些压抑的喘息和摩擦声从里面传出来。

　　正当Alex抬脚要离开的时候他听见了自家幺弟的小名。

　　“Dudu。”

　　瞬间，他的双脚仿佛被灌注了大量的铅和水银，Alex似乎感觉不到自己的腿。

　　那是由一些粗重的喘气声组成的音节，紧接着是更加尖细且带着浓重哭腔的叫声。

　　Alex先是感到不可置信，但又始终没有勇气走过去看。

　　终于，他踏出了沉重的几步，夜风吹起了门帘的一霎那，Alex瞥见了摆在高台上的镶着宝石的王冠，和旁边快要燃尽了的烛台。

　　

　　他不知道自己是怎么走到属于他的那顶帐篷的，也不清楚昨晚的自己到底合没合眼。

　　预期中第二天的惊喜没有发生，Alex没有掩饰自己的状态和情绪，这让他的幺弟迅速地消沉以及被吓坏。

　　可以看得出来他们的Dudu其实过得算不错，至少没有怎么吃过苦，甚至比起以前，更像是长大了，有了一股浑然天成的尊贵气质，就算没有头上的那顶王冠，也不会有人怀疑他的身份。

　　Alex摇摇头，努力驱散脑海里有关那些交叠影子和含糊呻吟的记忆，并且忽视Eduardo过于艳丽的眼角和红润的嘴唇。

　　它们当然不可能来自那位年迈的国王，Saverin王室的小王子嫁过来后不受宠是两个国家之间公开的秘密，但Dudu的那副样子，完全是一副受过性爱滋养的样子，像一个花骨朵，慢慢地绽开，成熟的汁液从花心渗出，再和花瓣上的露水融为一体。

　　他们的Dudu依然懵懂，却也不再单纯。空白的画纸终将被斑斓的油彩浸透，天使纯洁的翅膀开始逐渐染上颜色。

　　Alex心底五味杂陈，理智却在不断地对他发出警告，提醒他正视Eduardo作为王室的幺子和这个国家的王后所犯下的错误，是无论是从法理还是情理上，都不可饶恕的罪行。

　　他没有预想过这种情况，只是短短的不到一年的时间，Eduardo都还没自己回来过，竟然就发生了这样的事。

　　更加棘手的是，Alex不知道Eduardo的想法，尽管他曾经是最了解自家幺弟的人。

　　或许Dudu根本就不明白自己在做什么，也不懂这是错的，还只是个孩子，贪恋肤浅的快感，随随便便就能被引诱上钩。

　　

　　小王后一整天都有些心不在焉，看在Daniel的眼里就是闷闷不乐。

　　他的玫瑰仿佛淋了一场大雨，花瓣和叶子让雨水打得奄奄一息。Daniel试图在猎场混乱的灰尘里靠近Eduardo，却连半个眼神都没有被给予。

　　这在Daniel这里是不允许的，他总是需要Eduardo全部的注意力。

　　他故意放出几条猎狗去追逐一只落单了的小鹿，Eduardo在一阵阵犬吠和动物哀鸣声中抬起头，茫然地四处环望，再踩紧马镫，牢牢地握住缰绳，跟随着声音走进丛林深处。

　　探猎者遇上了骑行中的王后，立即机敏地为他指明了方向。Eduardo走到半途，还没等发现那只可怜的小动物，突然就被不知道哪里蹿出来的Daniel从马背上掳了下来，还结结实实地摔进了男人的怀里。

　　“嗯……好痛。”

　　Eduardo觉得自己把脚崴了，头上的王冠也掉进了一旁的树坑里。

　　Daniel以为他的小玫瑰会狠狠地吓一跳，可除了这一句抱怨Eduardo再也没有多向自己控诉什么。

　　心里萦绕的那团不快奇迹般地烟消云散，Daniel用手指温柔地拨了拨小王后整齐的棕色头发，把人从地上扶起来坐好，然后捡回那个沾满泥土的金王冠，随手戴在了Eduardo的小脑袋上，也不管是不是歪了。

　　小家伙别扭地把它从头上摘了下来，嘴上虽然不说，但Daniel知道对方是嫌脏。

　　他握住了Eduardo疑似受伤了的脚踝，温暖干燥的掌心稍加施力，不急不缓地按压。小王后哼哼唧唧地叫了几声，像只被伺候得很好的纯种猫咪，懒洋洋地冲他挥挥爪子，喉咙里滚出一连串代表舒服的小咕噜。

　　“Dudu不开心吗？”

　　Daniel嗅了嗅小家伙颈窝若有若无的奶香味，出其不意地蹭起头舔了口对方圆翘的鼻头，换来他的玫瑰无辜地眨眨眼，卷翘的睫毛紧跟着忽闪了几下。

　　小王后沉默了一会儿，后知后觉地摇摇头，作为对Daniel的回应。

　　“宝贝一点都不会撒谎。”

　　Daniel近乎怜悯地看着Eduardo，口吻里的冷漠却丝毫不加以掩饰。他脸上的轮廓在斑块状的阳光中显得尖锐，而此时的Eduardo就像一只遭到抛弃的可怜巴巴的小鹿幼崽，逃脱不了被捕杀的命运。

　　他又试着逗了逗自己的小玫瑰，用亲昵的舔吻和恶作剧般的啃咬，Eduardo始终都是恹恹的，连Daniel把手伸进繁复的裙子里都没有怎么阻止。

　　“唔……天，天快黑了。”Eduardo在男人越来越过分的时候终于开始扭动着挣扎，嗓音软软糯糯地抗议。

　　Daniel看了一眼天上半点刺眼都不见减的太阳，禁不住嗤笑了一声，带着明显的嘲讽意味。

　　但树林外面的喧闹也的确越来越大，Daniel猜测是老国王满载而归大获全胜。他揽过小王后的后背和膝弯，一使劲直接把Eduardo从地上打横抱起，再慢慢悠悠地绕过那些半尺高的野草和树枝，堂而皇之地走出这片丛林。

　　正好他有Eduardo渐渐肿起的脚踝当作借口，谁也不敢平白无故地制造男爵和王后的谣言。

　　刺耳的叫嚣声一阵盖过一阵，Eduardo皱着眉头想把脑袋埋进Daniel的脖子里，却看到了站在不远处的Alex。

　　Daniel感觉到怀里小家伙的身体骤然绷紧，攀住自己肩膀的双手也增加了不少压力。

　　“怎么了？”

　　他不解地问到。

　　小王后重重地颤抖了几下，像是遇到了什么极度可怖的事物。Eduardo张了张嘴，但连半个词都说不出口。

　　Daniel疑惑地转过身，看见了那双和他的玫瑰长得如出一辙的棕眼睛，可里面的冷峻和肃穆是甜蜜的Eduardo无论如何都不曾拥有，也模仿不来的。

　　“你是谁？”

　　那个男人轻蔑地问了一句，体型上的差距产生的压迫难以忽略。

　　“Adam Friedrich。”

　　Daniel不以为意地挑了挑眉，气势上一点也不肯让。

　　“放下Dudu，”他平淡地命令到，“我是他的兄长。”

　　尽管不难猜出对方的身份，Daniel还是惊讶于两个人之间的不同。

　　海盗出身的Daniel从小都过着最底层的生活，贵族和财富对于他来说都是原罪，Daniel没有停止过对这些人的仇视，只有被养在温室里纯粹过头的Eduardo是个例外。

　　明明是有着血缘关系的两个人，怎么会有这么大的区别，至少他的小玫瑰绝对不会把漂亮的五官和脸蛋凑成这副冷静又凶狠的表情。

　　Alex逼得更近，样子和语气都已经可以用刺骨来形容了，“放开他，然后滚。”

　　他一个字一个字地说，听得出其中的咬牙切齿。

　　Daniel没有打算退缩，但Eduardo替自己做了选择。

　　他松开了先前还死死抱住Daniel的手臂，转而投入了自家大哥的怀抱，低垂着眼睑，不肯给Daniel任何多余的视线。

　　这并不是毫无感觉。

　　Daniel蓝色的双眼里划过一丝阴骘，脸上却没怎么表现出异样。

　　他随意地用衣角的布料擦了擦手上的那顶王冠，直到看不出半点灰尘，再认真地为Eduardo戴好。

　　“Your majesty.”

　　他左手按胸，单膝跪地，毕恭毕敬地对他的玫瑰行了一个礼。

　　

　　Eduardo从碰见Alex的那一刻起就不再开口说一句话。

　　所有的疑虑骤然被解除，Eduardo也不想为自己辩解，内心平静得出奇。

　　直到Alex抱着他走到了狩猎场的边缘，他被放在一个草垛上，而Alex从背后牵出了一匹黑色的纯血马。

　　Eduardo的心脏开始狂跳，他看到Alex从马鞍里抽出了一把匕首。

　　Alex走到幺弟脚边，慢慢地席地而坐，和Eduardo的视线持平。

　　“Dudu。”

　　他喟叹似的叫了一声，接下来什么也没说。

　　Eduardo的眼眶立刻就湿润了，嘴唇下咧，是哭泣前的弧度。

　　他的心脏填满了大片大片的悲伤，没有预兆的，只因为大哥的一声叹息。

　　Alex把那把匕首交到了他手上，声音很温和，说出的话却足够可怕。

　　“杀死他，Dudu。”

　　Eduardo剧烈地摇头，泪水止不住地往外涌，就是不肯接下那个冰凉的金属，好像它会把自己烫伤。

　　“这不止是为了你，你不知道自己在做什么。”

　　Alex的声线变得凌冽了，与其说是劝导，不如说是恐吓。

　　“你会被处死，Eduardo，然后连累所有跟你有关的人，”Alex加重了语气，“整个国家都会因为你遭到嘲笑，Saverin王室会受到内外夹击的诟病，父亲和母亲会抬不起头。”

　　“你的丑闻，会成为其他任何人侮辱我们家的把柄，Dudu，你不能这么任性。”

　　“不行，我做不到。”Eduardo很痛苦，但没有躲避，直勾勾地看进Alex的眼睛里。

　　“我控制不住我的心脏，Alex。”

　　这句话的杀伤力非常大，Saverin家大王子的眼神甚至因为它黯淡了几分。

　　最后，他妥协了，跨上马背准备离开。

　　走之前他这样对Eduardo说。

　　“在事情败露之前，Dudu，杀死你自己。”

　　Eduardo虚脱似的倒在地上，眯着眼地望着晴朗的天空，那上面一片云都没有。

　　正如此时他的脑子，空白得像被挖走了大部分内容。

　　

　　被找回来之后，Daniel能明显地感觉到Eduardo的变化。

　　他的小玫瑰就跟完全脱掉了花茎上的刺一样。

　　他原本对Eduardo心里还有气，可一看到那双红通通跟小鹿崽似的眼睛，就心软得一塌糊涂。

　　而另一个讨人厌的Saverin，就像凭空消失了，Daniel决定原谅他的玫瑰。

　　所以他第二次趁夜色偷偷溜进了小王后的帐篷。

　　Eduardo孤单地坐在床上，背影单薄得有些可怜。

　　他把人扯进自己的怀里，Eduardo异常地乖顺，仿佛一只没骨头的宠物，软趴趴地靠着他，从自己那里汲取温暖。

　　就算有再大的脾气，此刻也全消了。

　　Daniel不懂安慰，只能抱着人身体力行地哄，哄着哄着把自己和小家伙的衣服都哄没了，手上动作也逐渐变得不规矩。

　　他想到Eduardo是Saverin王室最小的那个，所以逗着对方玩，喊Eduardo小公主。

　　“我不是公主，我是王子。”

　　Eduardo不是很高兴地鼓着脸蛋，义正言辞地拒绝Daniel这样叫他。

　　“宝贝觉得自己是小王子吗？”

　　Daniel的手还插在小家伙被玩得湿透的雌穴里，嘴里却问着这种的问题。

　　“我，我是呀。嗯……Dan，慢一点，哈，要出来了，停……不要弄，啊！唔，求你”

　　Eduardo作为女孩子的地方确实敏感得要命，Daniel带着薄茧的指头摸得里面又酥又痒，内壁被照顾得很舒服，小王后自顾自地悄悄夹紧了他的手指，臀尖也摇了起来，不一会儿阴穴就抽搐着要潮吹，Eduardo一边回着话，一边忍不住咿咿呀呀地叫床，跟正在自己体内放肆的男人讨饶。

　　“可是宝贝身上，有只有小公主才会长的东西。”

　　为了验证自己的说法似的，Daniel的手指插得更用力，差不多是在Eduardo的阴道里捣乱，磨蹭过滑溜溜的肉壁，再用两根手指最大程度地分开穴口，把湿红的黏膜都撑了开，拇指按住上方小王后的阴蒂。

　　前后夹击下他的小玫瑰根本就说不出话，也无暇顾及男人的调笑，只会热切地用下面的穴吞吃给予着自己快感的手指，嘴里哼哼唧唧地叫着没有意义的音节。

　　“Dudu长了一张很小的嘴，却可以吃下这么大的肉棒。”

　　Daniel故意抓过小王后的脚踝，把对方白净柔软的脚放在自己硬烫的胯间，暗示性地顶了顶，Eduardo吓得立刻缩了回去。

　　“宝贝硬了。”

　　Daniel继续玩弄Eduardo的雌穴和阴蒂，另外一只手转而握住小王后身前的性器，很漂亮的一根，浅粉的肉色预示了主人使用它次数有多贫瘠。

　　“嗯……”

　　小王后短促地呻吟了一声，阴茎很快就在Daniel的手里完全勃起。

　　“宝贝有这个，所以是小王子，对不对？”Daniel加快手上的动作，不管是插Eduardo的阴穴，还是替对方手淫，都用了称得上过分的力道和速度。

　　来不及回答这些的问题，他的玫瑰就自然而然地高潮了，精液从性器顶端迸发，大量阴道射液涌出穴口，小王后的肚子、私处和腿根都被他自己弄脏了，连带着Daniel的手和床单也遭了殃。

　　“呜呜呜……”

　　小家伙害羞极了，但又实在舒服，只能无辜又委屈地盯着让他射出来又吹出来的男人。

　　Daniel的手有魔力，能轻而易举地让他忘掉所有的不愉快。Eduardo嘴里含着自己的手指，一吮一吮的，焦糖色的眼睛湿漉漉地眨巴着，好像刚才的小荡妇另有其人。

　　“Dudu真乖。”

　　Daniel狎昵地拍了拍挺翘的小屁股，语气里满是促狭。他放开小家伙疲软下来的阴茎，拔出陷在对方阴穴里的两根指头，还被不舍地挽留了一会儿。

　　男人轻笑了一声，掰开Eduardo的腿，私处的小嘴还在不停地张张合合，淫水一股一股地往外吐。

　　“我累了，Dan，要睡觉。”

　　眼看着Daniel的目光再次灼热起来，Eduardo有些害怕地往后缩了缩，想要并拢两条腿，他却把自己的脚踝抓得很紧，尽管经过热敷那里已经消肿了，小王后也不怎么好受，嘴里发出可怜兮兮的呜咽。

　　“宝贝不想要了？”Daniel挑挑眉，脑袋凑近对方此时分外甜蜜的阴户，高耸的鼻梁蹭过小家伙中间湿滑的肉缝，滚烫的鼻息惹得Eduardo又哆嗦着喷了一点水，被男人接到了嘴里。

　　“唔……哈，不……Dan，啊！不要咬，疼死了！”

　　小王后娇嫩的阴蒂被Daniel用牙齿抵住研磨，下面顿时疼痛难忍，他的小玫瑰声音里都带上了哭腔，Daniel收起牙齿，换上了灵活的舌头，卖力地讨好起了自己的宝贝。

　　娇滴滴的小家伙一点也不经玩，Daniel只是用舌尖戳了戳Eduardo阴道浅浅的地方，然后对着那里吸了几次，小王后就再一次剧烈地哆嗦起来。

　　双腿不受控制地夹住了Daniel的脑袋，Eduardo把上半身弓成了一个夸张的拱形，整个腰部都脱离了床板，如同天鹅濒死的优美脖颈后仰着，那双鲜红的嘴唇里发出高亢的尖叫。

　　Eduardo抖得太厉害了，Daniel放过了对方湿淋淋的雌穴，掰开小家伙的腿根，两片湿红淫靡的唇瓣外翻着，中间的阴道口翕翕合合，正在淅淅沥沥地潮喷，甜腻的淫水仿佛止不住，又或者他的小玫瑰藏了一个小泉眼在自己体内。

　　“嘘——”

　　Daniel用两根手指捅进小王后此刻正娇弱得要命的甬道，凶悍地插了几下，彻底给人弄哭过后又开始哄。

　　他温柔地跟Eduardo接吻，手伸出来还沾着潮液，Daniel把它们抹在了Eduardo平坦的胸脯上，亵玩般的又捏又按，另一只手在小心翼翼地揉小家伙刚刚才被欺负过头的私处，呵护备至地包住那里，Eduardo的阴户摩擦在他的掌心。

　　“混蛋，我好痛。”低如蚊蚋的抱怨从亲吻的间隙中偷跑出来，Eduardo擤擤鼻子，身体上却连半点反抗的动作都没有，Daniel把它看作半推半就。

　　“宝贝，我也痛。”Daniel握住自己硬到不能再硬的阴茎，有一下没一下地用头部撞过小王后湿乎乎的穴口，不时顶一顶上面那颗充血的阴蒂，再跟对方软绵绵的男性器官打打招呼。

　　他的玫瑰扭捏了一会儿，最后还是红着脸蛋和眼睛，分开腿，顺从地接纳了男人粗壮可怖的肉茎。

　　进入过程并不困难，但Eduardo依然皱着眉头，因为Daniel不够体贴，插得太快太深，娇气的小王后不情不愿地被填得满满当当，私处撑到了极限。

　　“呜……要坏了。”Eduardo整张脸都有些扭曲，可还是漂亮，蜜糖做的大眼睛扑闪扑闪的，既可爱又可怜向男人撒着娇。

　　“不会的，宝贝。”

　　密密麻麻的快感侵袭着Daniel的头脑，啃噬着他的理智，他发出粗重的喘息，双手紧紧地握着Eduardo凸出的胯骨，用力地顶撞进对方潮湿温暖的甬道。

　　“宝贝很能吃，里面湿透了。”

　　这种时候说的话自然不会过脑子，Daniel被小家伙柔嫩的穴肉伺候得舒服，下身抽送的频率更快了，茎身也胀大了一圈。

　　小王后这下可吃苦头了，泪汪汪地看着压在自己身上胡作非为的男人，几乎要喘不过气，只能从鼻腔里哼出几声惨兮兮的呻吟，一边努力放松，不让Daniel把自己弄痛。

　　“呀！嗯……Dan……Dan，别，别顶那里，哈！哦，啊！不要！”

　　小王后的子宫足够金贵，Daniel每次干到那处却都很粗鲁，Eduardo除了哭也没其他办法，只能乖乖地承受这些痛苦和快乐，任凭男人亵渎自己最脆弱的部位。

　　“宝贝这里好棒。”

　　Daniel额头上的汗珠顺着鼻梁砸到Eduardo脸上，深邃双眼里的蓝色变得难以琢磨，他死死地盯着Eduardo，仿佛一头猛兽在看自己的猎物，喷出的热烫鼻息都洒在小王后的颈窝，引得对方瑟缩不已。

　　“呜呜呜……Dan，轻，轻点，要破了，要破了。”

　　这次Daniel做得实在太激烈，Eduardo觉得自己就要被肏死在床上了，也顾不上羞耻，一只手怯懦地伸到两个人交合的地方，触碰到男人沉甸甸的阴囊，Eduardo笨拙地为Daniel按摩起了那里。

　　“射给我，Dan，啊……射，射给我，我给你生宝宝。”

　　Eduardo被顶得口不择言，自己都不知道自己说了些什么，手里握着Daniel饱胀的球囊不放，竟然诡异地升起了快慰。

　　被连续撞击的宫颈打开了一道缝隙，Daniel粗硬的龟头试图闯入，可只能含进去一点，Eduardo还是太小了。

　　但快感却是铺天盖地的，Eduardo抽搐着潮吹了，直接从宫口浇了好几股淫水到Daniel下面的脑袋上，小腹都在轻微地抽筋。

　　那些话显然对Daniel也造成了不小的刺激，小王后发生着痉挛的阴道实在美味至极，他还被Eduardo抓着阴囊，这算得上是一个挑衅，于是Daniel进攻得更凶。

　　“啊！嗯，不……不，Dan，求……啊！求你，呜呜，求你。”

　　小王后哭得嗓子都哑了，Daniel这几下真的太痛了，自己还在高潮也没有缓和的迹象，反而变本加厉，似乎要凿穿Eduardo的肚子。

　　“求什么，求我让你怀孕吗？”

　　Daniel的头皮都在发麻，太阳穴的血管突突地跳，禁锢住Eduardo下半身的手臂也暴起青筋。

　　壮硕的阴茎因为有小家伙体液的浸泡胀得更大了，粗长狰狞的一根，上面血脉贲张，如同一个有生命的动物，贪恋Eduardo湿滑高热的阴道，所以才会一次次地抽出又挺入。

　　Eduardo的水都从体内被干出来堆积在了穴口，Daniel的肉棒来回抽插将它们都打成泡沫，让小王后的整个私处都滑腻不堪。

　　“够了，够了！Dan！我不要了！滚出去……啊！滚出去！！”

　　Eduardo用尽最后的力气尖叫着说到，被忽略了很久的性器居然一阵阵地射出白色的液体来，弄得到处都是，有些甚至溅到了Daniel的下巴上，不过恰好这时他们都无暇顾及。

　　“遵命，我的小玫瑰。”

　　Daniel拉开身下Eduardo不得章法的手，开始结束前的冲刺，整根拔出来再全部送回去，Eduardo经不起这些粗暴的抽插，又颤着腿吹了几次，在把床单搞得一团糟之后，终于吃到了男人的精液。

　　“哈……嗯——”

　　Eduardo被搂着腰，大量的浊液灌进子宫，撑得小王后难受，想要挣扎，却被抱得更紧。

　　“Dudu真是个荡妇。”

　　Daniel面色轻佻地舔吻着Eduardo的鼻头和嘴唇，不出意外地看到他的玫瑰委屈得红了眼眶。

　　射完精过后Daniel慢慢地把依旧半硬的肉棒抽出，小家伙使用过度的阴户变得有些红肿，不一会儿就有乳白色的精液从阴道里流出来。

　　“夹紧一点，宝贝。”Daniel的眼神暗了暗，手指抵在Eduardo的穴口把东西一点点地推回去，换来了小王后难耐的带着哭腔的低吟。

　　“你要用它们给我生小宝宝，对不对？”

　　Daniel半真半假地在言语上逗弄着自己的玫瑰，眼睛里却没有一丁点玩笑的意思。

　　Eduardo狠狠地颤抖了一下。

　　他知道男人是认真的。

　　突然，Eduardo就联想到了临走前Alex说的那些话。

　　“杀死他。”

　　“你会被处死，然后连累所有跟你有关的人。”

　　“整个国家都会因为你遭到嘲笑。”

　　“Saverin王室会受到内外夹击的诟病。”

　　“父亲和母亲会抬不起头。”

　　“你的丑闻。”

　　“你不能这么任性。”

　　“杀死你自己，Dudu。”

　　……

　　这些都在Eduardo的脑海里互相撕扯。

　　他重新翻身压在了Daniel的上面，主动撩拨对方还未褪去的欲望。

　　Eduardo希望自己能被Daniel做昏过去。

　　他需要借着它们清空这一整天的记忆。

 

TBC/FIN


End file.
